Final Fantasy II concept art
The following is a gallery of concept art for Final Fantasy II and illustrations from the novelization Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū. All versions included. __TOC__ Cover art and logo The original logo was simply stylized text, but for re-releases logo artworks drawn by Yoshitaka Amano were made. Amano FFI & III Logo Sketches.jpg|Logo sketches for Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy II and Final Fantasy III. Amano Firion III.jpg|Original Cover Art of Firion. 20th Anni Emperor.jpg|20th anniversary version logo. Emperor Line Art.jpg|Alternate 20th Anniversary version logo. FFII Cover Art Sketch.jpg|Cover Art Sketch. Amano Origins.jpg|Cover art for the Final Fantasy Origins version. Warrior of Light like Dissidia's Alt.jpg|Alternate version. Characters Original release The artworks for the characters were drawn by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano Firion II.jpg|Firion. Firion.jpg|Firion. Amano Firion.jpg|Firion. Amano Maria.jpg|Maria. Amano Guy.jpg|Guy. FF2 Emperor.jpg|Emperor. Amano Emperor.jpg|Emperor. FFII Emperor Palamecia Amano 5.jpg|Emperor. Emperor Palamecia 6.jpg|Emperor. Emperor Palamecia 5 (color).jpg|Emperor (colored). FFII-Palamecia EmperorDarkness.jpg|Emperor of Hell. Hell Emperor.jpg|Emperor of Hell. FFII Emperor Palamecia Amano unused.jpg|Emperor of Hell (unused designs). Amano Borghen II.jpg|Borghen. Borghen.jpg|Borghen. Amano Borghen.jpg|Borghen. FF2 Cid.jpg|Cid. Amano Gordon.jpg|Gordon. Amano-FFII-Hilda.jpg|Hilda. Amano Josef.jpg|Josef. Amano Layla.jpg|Leila. Leon.jpg|Leon. Amano Minwu.jpg|Minwu. Amano Paul.jpg|Paul. Paul (unpublished).jpg|Paul (unpublished). Amano Ricard.jpg|Ricard. ''Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls'' The character artworks for Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls were made by Gen Kobayashi. Firion DoS 2.png|Firion. Firion-art.png|Firion. FFII DoS Maria.png|Maria. Maria DoS 2.png|Maria. Emperor DoS.png|Emperor. FFII DoS Guy.png|Guy. Guy DoS 2.png|Guy. FFII DoS Leon.png|Leon. Leon DoS 2.png|Leon. Minwu DoS.png|Minwu. Josef DoS.png|Josef. Ricard DoS.png|Ricard. Scott DoS.png|Scott. Cid DoS.png|Cid. Hilda DoS.png|Hilda. FFII - Chocobo-art.png|Chocobo. DoS Wallpaper 4.png|Firion with Warrior from the original Final Fantasy. Ffdos 1-2shirowp 1024.jpg|Casts of the original Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II. Ffdos 2shirowp 1024.jpg|The cast. Others FFII Frioniel by Toshitaka Matsuda.png|Frioniel artwork by Toshitaka Matsuda. FFII Maria by Toshitaka Matsuda.png|Maria artwork by Toshitaka Matsuda. FFII Guy by Toshitaka Matsuda.png|Guy artwork by Toshitaka Matsuda. FFII Leonhart by Toshitaka Matsuda.png|Leonhart artwork by Toshitaka Matsuda. FFII Minwu by Toshitaka Matsuda.png|Minwu artwork by Toshitaka Matsuda. FFII Scott by Toshitaka Matsuda.png|Scott artwork by Toshitaka Matsuda. Enemies The enemy artworks were drawn by Yoshitaka Amano, although it is unknown if the full-colored versions (which originate from the "Book of Ultema" schedule book) were colored by him or by someone else. The colored monster artworks are not always the same color as the in-game monsters. Amano Abyss Worm.jpg|Abyss Worm. Amano Abyss Worm (color).jpg|Abyss Worm (full-colored). FF2 Adamantoise Artwork.png|Adamantoise. FF2 Adamantoise Artwork (color).jpg|Adamantoise (full-colored). Amano Antlion FII.jpg|Antlion. Amano Antlion FII (color).jpg|Antlion (full-colored). Amano Astaroth.jpg|Astaroth. Amano Astaroth (color).jpg|Astaroth (full-colored). Amano Basilisk.jpg|Basilisk. Amano Basilisk (color).jpg|Basilisk (full-colored). Beelzebub (sketch).jpg|Beelzebub. Amano Beelzebub.jpg|Beelzebub. Amano Beelzebub (color).jpg|Beelzebub (full-colored). Amano Behemoth FII.jpg|Behemoth. Amano Behemoth FII (color).jpg|Behemoth (full-colored). Bomb (sketch) FFII.jpg|Bomb. FF2 Bomb Artwork.png|Bomb. FF2 Bomb Artwork (color).jpg|Bomb (full-colored). Amano Brain FFII.jpg|Brain. Amano Brain FII (color).jpg|Brain (full-colored). Amano Buccaneer.jpg|Buccaneer. Amano Buccaneer (color).jpg|Buccaneer (full-colored). Amano Chimera.jpg|Chimera. Amano Chimera (color).jpg|Chimera (full-colored). Amano Coeurl FFII.jpg|Coeurl. Amano Coeurl FFII (color).jpg|Coeurl (full-colored). FFII - Amano Death Flower.jpg|Devil's Bloom. FFII - Amano Death Flower (color).jpg|Devil's Bloom (full-colored). Death Rider (sketch).jpg|Death Rider. Amano Death Rider FFII.jpg|Death Rider. Amano Death Rider FFII (color).jpg|Death Rider (full-colored). Amano Dragon FFII.jpg|Dragon. Amano Dragon FFII (color).jpg|Dragon (full-colored). Amano Dualhead.jpg|Dualhead. Amano Dualhead (color).jpg|Dualhead (full-colored). Amano Eyemoeba.jpg|Eyemoeba. Amano Eyemoeba (color).jpg|Eyemoeba (full-colored). Amano Flan.jpg|Flan. Amano Flan (color).jpg|Flan (full-colored). Amano Ghost FFII.jpg|Ghost. Amano Ghost FFII (color).jpg|Ghost (full-colored). Amano Gigantoad FFII.jpg|Gigantoad. Amano Gigantoad FFII (color).jpg|Gigantoad (full-colored). Goblin-ff2-art.png|Goblin. Goblin-ff2-art (color).jpg|Goblin (full-colored). Golem (sketch) FFII.jpg|Golem. Amano Golem FFII.jpg|Golem. Amano Golem FFII (color).jpg|Golem (full-colored). Amano Gottos.jpg|Gottos. Amano Gottos (color).jpg|Gottos (full-colored). Amano Helldiver FFII.jpg|Helldiver. Amano Helldiver FFII (color).jpg|Helldiver (full-colored). Amano Hill Gigas FFII.jpg|Hill Gigas. Amano Hill Gigas FFII (color).jpg|Hill Gigas (full-colored). Amano Horn FFII.jpg|Horn. Amano Horn FFII (color).jpg|Horn (full-colored). Amano Hornet FFII.jpg|Hornet. Amano Hornet FFII (color).jpg|Hornet (full-colored). Amano Icicle FFII.jpg|Icicle. Amano Icicle FFII (color).jpg|Icicle (full-colored). Amano Imp FFII.jpg|Imp. Amano Imp FFII (color).jpg|Imp (full-colored). Amano Iron Giant FFII.jpg|Iron Giant. Amano Iron Giant FFII (color).jpg|Iron Giant (full-colored). Amano Ugly Fish FFII.jpg|Killer Fish. Amano Killer Fish FFII (color).jpg|Killer Fish (full-colored). FF2 Lamia Artwork.png|Lamia. FF2 Lamia artwork (color).jpg|Lamia (full-colored). Amano Sand Ray FFII.jpg|Land Ray. Amano Sand Ray FFII (color).jpg|Land Ray (full-colored). Amano Leg Thingy.jpg|Leg Eater. Amano Leg Eater (color).jpg|Leg Eater (full-colored). FF2 Malboro Artowrk.png|Malboro. FF2 Malboro Artwork (color).jpg|Malboro (full-colored). Amano Killer Mantis FFII.jpg|Mantis. Amano Killer Mantis FFII (color).jpg|Mantis (full-colored). Amano Ogre FFII.jpg|Ogre. Amano Ogre FFII (color).jpg|Ogre (full-colored). Amano Parasite FFII.jpg|Parasite. Amano Parasite FFII (color).jpg|Parasite (full-colored). Amano Sea Dragon FFII.jpg|Sea Dragon. Amano Sea Dragon FFII (color).jpg|Sea Dragon (full-colored). Skull (sketch).jpg|Skull. Amano Skull.jpg|Skull. Amano Skull (color).jpg|Skull (full-colored). Amano Snowman FFII.jpg|Snowman. Amano Snowman FFII (color).jpg|Snowman (full-colored). Amano Soldier FFII.jpg|Soldier. Amano Soldier FFII (color).jpg|Soldier (full-colored). Amano Loper.jpg|Sprinter. Amano Loper (color).jpg|Sprinter (full-colored). Amano Soul FFII.jpg|Red Soul. Amano Soul FFII (color).jpg|Red Soul (full-colored). Amano Tiamat FFII.jpg|Tiamat. Amano Tiamat FFII (color).jpg|Tiamat (full-colored). Amano Vamp Lady FFII.jpg|Vampire Girl. Amano Vamp Lady FFII (color).jpg|Vampire Girl (full-colored). Amano Wererat FFII.jpg|Wererat. Wererat (color).jpg|Wererat (full-colored). Amano Wizard FFII.jpg|Wizard. Amano Wizard FFII (color).jpg|Wizard (full-colored). Amano Zombie FFII.jpg|Zombie. Amano Zombie FFII (color).jpg|Zombie (full-colored). Equipment Weapons Ancient Sword FFII Art.png|Ancient Sword. Axe FFII Art.png|Axe. Battle Axe FFII Art.png|Battle Axe. Blood Sword FFII Art.png|Blood Sword. Bow FFII Art.png|Bow. Broadsword FFII Art.png|Broadsword. Cat Claws FFII Art.png|Cat Claws. Dagger FFII Art.png|Dagger. Dark Bow FFII Art.png|Dark Bow. Defender FFI Art.png|Defender. Demon Axe FFII Art.png|Demon Axe. Demon Spear FFII Art.png|Demon Spear. Diamond Mace FFII Art.png|Diamond Mace. Flame Bow FFII Art.png|Flame Bow. Flame Lance FFII Art.png|Flame Lance. Flame Sword FFII Art.png|Flame Sword. Gaia Blade FFII Art.png|Gaia Blade. Healing Staff FFII Art.png|Healing Staff. Holy Lance FFII Art.png|Holy Lance. Ice Bow FFII Art.png|Ice Bow. Ice Brand FFII Art.png|Ice Brand. Ice Lance FFII Art.png|Ice Lance. Javelin FFII Art.png|Javelin. Knife FFII Art.png|Knife. Longbow FFII Art.png|Longbow. Longsword FFII Art.png|Longsword. Mace FFII Art.png|Mace. Mage's Staff FFII Art.png|Mage's Staff. Main Gauche FFII Art.png|Main Gauche. Mythril Bow FFII Art.png|Mythril Bow. Mythril Knife FFII Art.png|Mythril Knife. Mythril Mace FFII Art.png|Mythril Mace. Mythril Spear FFII Art.png|Mythril Spear. Mythril Sword FFII Art.png|Mythril Sword. Ogrekiller FFII Art.png|Ogrekiller. Orichalcum FFII Art.png|Orichalcum. Poison Axe FFII Art.png|Poison Axe. Power Staff FFII Art.png|Power Staff. Ripper FFII Art.png|Ripper. Rune Axe FFII Art.png|Rune Axe. Sleep Blade FFII Art.png|Sleep Blade. Spear FFII Art.png|Spear. Staff FFII Art.png|Staff. Sun Blade FFII Art.png|Sun Blade. Thunder Spear FFII Art.png|Thunder Spear. Trident FFII Art.png|Trident. Werebuster FFII Art.png|Werebuster. Wing Sword FFII Art.png|Wing Sword. Wizard's Staff FFII Art.png|Wizard's Staff. Yoichi's Bow FFII Art.png|Yoichi's Bow. Armor Aegis Shield FFII Art.png|Aegis Shield. Black Garb FFII Art.png|Black Garb. Black Robe FFIII Art.png|Black Robe. Bronze Armor FFII Art.png|Bronze Armor. Bronze Gloves FFII Art.png|Bronze Gloves. Bronze Helm FFII Art.png|Bronze Helm. Bronze Shield FFII Art.png|Bronze Shield. Buckler FFII Art.png|Buckler. Clothes FFI Art.png|Clothes. Copper Cuirass FFII Art.png|Copper Cuirass. Diamond Armor FFII Art.png|Diamond Armor. Diamond Cuirass FFII Art.png|Diamond Cuirass. Diamond Gloves FFIII Art.png|Diamond Gloves. Diamond Helm FFI Art.png|Diamond Helm. Diamond Shield FFII Art.png|Diamond Shield. Dragon Armor FFII Art.png|Diamond Armor. Dragon Shield FFII Art.png|Dragon Shield. Flame Armor FFII Art.png|Flame Armor. Flame Helm FFII Art.png|Flame Helm. Flame Shield FFI Art.png|Flame Shield. Genji Armor FFII Art.png|Genji Armor. Genji Gloves FFII Art.png|Genji Gloves. Genji Helm FFII Art.png|Genji Helm. Giant's Gloves FFII Art.png|Giant's Gloves. Giant's Helm FFII Artwork.png|Giant's Helm. Gold Cuirass FFII Art.png|Gold Cuirass. Gold Hairpin FFII Art.png|Gold Hairpin. Golden Armor FFII Art.png|Golden Armor. Golden Shield FFII Art.png|Golden Shield. Ice Armor FFII Art.png|Ice Armor. Ice Gloves FFII Art.png|Ice Gloves. Ice Shield FFII Art.png|Ice Shield. Knight's Armor FFII Art.png|Knight's Armor. Leather Armor FFI Art.png|Leather Armor. Leather Cap FFII Art.png|Leather Cap. Leather Gloves FFI Art.png|Leather Gloves. Mythril Armor FFII Art.png|Mythril Armor. Mythril Gloves FFII Art.png|Mythril Gloves. Mythril Helm FFII Art.png|Mythril Helm. Mythril Shield FFII Art.png|Mythril Shield. Power Armlet FFII Art.png|Power Armlet. Power Sash FFII Art.png|Power Sash. Protect Ring FFIII Art.png|Protect Ring. Ribbon FFII Art.png|Ribbon. Ruby Cuirass FFII Art.png|Ruby Cuirass. Silver Cuirass FFII.png|Silver Cuirass. Thief's Gloves FFII Art.png|Thief's Gloves. Twist Headband FFII Art.png|Twist Headband. White Robe FFII Art.png|White Robe. Novelization artworks The novelization Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū includes illustrations of the world and characters. The artworks were drawn by Yoshitaka Amano (apart from likely the map). FFII World Map Novel.png|World Map. FFII Novelisation Amano Cover.jpg|Book Cover without text. Amano Leon.jpg|Inside Cover art. FFII Novelisation Amano Illustration 1.jpg|Firion. FFII Novelisation Amano Illustration 2.jpg|Maria. FFII Novelisation Amano Illustration 3.jpg|Maria. FFII Novelisation Amano Illustration 4.jpg|Firion and Maria. FFI Novelisation Amano Illustration 5.jpg|Leon. FFII Novelisation Amano Illustration 6.jpg|Deist. FFII Novelisation Amano Illustration 7.jpg|Emperor and Hilda. FFII Novelisation Amano Illustration 8.jpg|Wind Drake. FFII Novelisation Amano Illustration 9.jpg|Hilda and Minwu. FFII Novelisation Amano Illustration 10.jpg|A battle. FFII Novelisation Amano Illustration 11.jpg|Leviathan. FFII Novelisation Amano Illustration 12.jpg|Firion, Maria, and Guy. Miscellaneous Cid's-Airship-FFII.jpg|Cid's Airship. FFII Prototype Characters.jpg|Prototype creatures. FFII Japanese World Map.jpg|World Map (from Japanese game). Yoshitaka Amano artworks For original release Amano FFII Cast.jpg|"Call to Arms". Amano Ricard II.jpg|"Demon Battle". Amano Firion IV.jpg|"Frontier Fracas". Amano Monsters FFII.jpg|"Monster Monster". For 20th anniversary release II Party.jpg|"Ring of Fate". Category:Final Fantasy II Category:Final Fantasy II artwork